fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaido Ichino
Kaido Ichino (街道市野), the oldest sibling out of the Ichino's and the only white haired one. Kaido used to have blonde hair but that soon enough just turned white due to a certain traumatic event he had in the past. This is the reason why he's often a little bit negative at times, but he tries to value life as he wants to live on with his brothers and sister. Personality Most of the times Kaido is seen to be putting up a serious facial expression with a serious attitude, that reflects his little trust in people he doesnt really know as he also doesnt really like to get bothered much unless it's his sister Lucy or brother Kiyama as he doesnt really take a liking of Indiana all to well, their relationship is somewhat more neutral unlike his other siblings. His gentle and sweet side is also very often seen due to his serious and somewhat hotheaded nature, but he indeed has a calm and sweet side to him, it is again mostly shown torwards two of his siblings and some guild members. Even to some cat-like people as he secretly has a liking for cats and such. Now under some situations Kaido is also seen to be quite the goof as he could be pretty slow under some situations, especially when he gets either picked on by two of Irie's spirits or gets teased by people. Comming back to his affection for his siblings, especially his sister would cause him to be somewhat overly protective over her. He has the habit to watch over her like a hawk at times or just prefers to go on jobs with her to make sure that she is safe. He knows that his other siblings are pretty much capable of taking care of their own so that wont be bothering hi all to much. Appearance Kaido is a 186cm tall young man with spiky white hair. His eye color or colors are green and red as his right eye is red, while the left one is green. For his main attire he is usually seen wearing a red jacket with multiple black belts featured on it. He wears a black coat underneat the jacket. He's also seen to be wearing a black hakama like pants most of the time, it makes him look like a modern samurai yet it isnt sure if that's what he was going for. Also does he wears two black gloves with two red seal like objects attached to them. And last but not least, his steel toed red boots. For his secondary appearance Kaido has a simular color scheme as he wears a blak t-shirt without any sleves underneat his sleveless red jacket with a high colar. He wears black roomy pants and red, steel toed boots. Also a pair of black, long glaves as the right gloves is almost completely covered up in belts. Equipment *'Hakuryuu': Is a sword he uses to gather up his magical aura, it mostly works well together with both his light and darkness magic as it could enhance its chances of cutting several objects, like unholy and holy barrier and walls for example. Even mix up his spells with his Hakuryuu. If he stores up multiple amount of Etherano inside of it, the sword would be able to transform into a scythe as it's design is somewhat mechanical, but the blade of the scythe is actually made out of pure etherano. It's able to physically cut through objects way easier than the sword mode as it's also able to through living beings without physically touching them. It would steal some of their magical energy as well as cause the same amount of pain as a actual blade could do. Magic and Abilities Darkness Magic(闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): is a Caster Type Magic which utilizes the element of darkness. *'Dark Capricco' (常闇奇想曲 Tokiyami Kisōkyoku lit. Capriccio of Eternal Darkness): A beam of darkness is fired from his staff (or in Kaido's case, his hands), meant to be used as a drilling offensive attack that can pierce through defenses. Kaido, however, has far greater control and is able to manipulate its movement with one hand, cast more than one beam at a time and even use it as a whip. "Capriccio" refers to a music style which is free in form. *'Dark Barrier': User uses darkness Magic to protect himself from an enemy's attack. *'Dark Wave': User dashes towards his target, jumps and from his fist a giant wave of darkness appears, which pushes the target to the ground. *'Dead Wave'(デッド ウェーヴ Deddo Vēvu): The user sends a wave of ghosts rushing towards the enemy, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself. The full power of this attack is, however, *'Dark Pulse': The user swipes their hand, triggering a chain of linear explosions which send the targets flying away *'Dark Grab': The user move their hands towards the opponent, far away from them. This will prompt a pair of strong, dark-colored arms to appear from a nearby surface and grab the opponent, immobilizing or choking them according to the movements performed by the user, who, after grabbing the target, are seemingly capable of controlling the spell with a single hand. In the anime, the spell instead takes the form of a large amount of red glyphs, which surrounds the opponent, swirling around them and then grabbing them. Such glyphs can lift the target in the air and bring them near the user *'Dark Ray': User shoots a powerful ray of darkness from his hand towards the enemy. This spell was strong enough to nearly throw Erza off the Tower of Heaven. *'Dark Cage': User creates a sphere darkness Magic in his hand in the form of ghosts that revolve around the center. The user then shoots it at the target, releasing several ghosts that wrap around the target, restraining its movement. In the anime, the user crushes a different-looking sphere in his hand, summoning several small masses of darkness Magic which then grow and come together to create a sphere around the target, restraining its movement and dealing pain. *'Ghost Fireworks': User extends his arm forward and releases ghosts from a sphere in his left wrist. They seem to be alive as when Erza Scarlet cut them, they spilled blood out. *'Soul Extinction': Starting out as a transparent sphere with its energy gathered from the surrounding area, this spell's true form is a large, powerful blast of energy. *'Darkness Stream': The user extends their hand forward, creating a multitude of hands, composed of dark energy, that try to grab the target. *'Darkness Flare-Bomb'(暗黒の光弾 Ankoku no Kōdan): The user creates a sphere-like bomb made from dark energy and charges at the enemy at close range. The bomb creates a huge wave of pressure, that throws the target away. *'Black Beast' Kaido releases a massive amount of dark mass from his hands, molding it together into the form of a big black spawn with sharp teeth and a red glow coming from it. Light Magic(光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): Light Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the positive emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Light. While Light Magic is not inheritably good in a sense as seen by users of the magic with malefic intentions such as Crux Kouga, it does give off a feeling of hope to the user's allies which in turn inspires them to do better in combat due to this magic releasing the benevolent nature of the user back into the world. *'Light Pulse': Kaido fires an explosive ball of light from his hands. *'Shiny Snipe': Kaido fires a pinpoint blast blast of light that he can cause to bounce off reflective surfaces increasing its accuracy. *'Flash Break': Kaido's body emits a large amount of light blinding an opponent, so that Akashiro can get the better of them. *'Searchlight'(サーチライトSāchiraito): Kaido creates a floating disc made of light that he then throws towards an opponent. Should an opponent dodge the initial attack the disc then flips so that one of it's flat sides is facing the opponent and then releases several powerful blasts that then home in on the opponent. *'Light Body Transfer': Kaido can transform his body into light to avoid attacks and move at high speeds. *'Seven Stars'(7つの星 Nanatsunohoshi): Kaido creates seven balls of light that he then fires at his opponent creating a large explosion *'Moonlight'(月光, Gekkô): This spell, when used, reflects a ripple in the blue air, this ripple, the picture emerges of the moon, which shoots a ray of light blue of moonlight toward the opponent. *'Fallen Stars'(堕星, Databoshi): When Kaido uses this attack, he snaps his fingers of both hands at the same time, with that, the air around him and begins to have opoennte blue undulations, which break and turn in space, Kaido pointing with one hand to the opponent and the stars attack the opponent. Organic Fusion(生活融合,Seikatsu Yūgō): Organic Fusion is an advanced form of Transformation that's very similar to it's parent magic mechanic-wise. However, instead of copying a creatures entire magical makeup like Take Over, the user takes certain elements from various creatures. They do this by first touching their target creature. Then the user slowly drags their hand away from the target's body, ripping a small portion of the target's "soul" away from their body that possesses the trait they desire. Once they've gathered a large amount of fragments from various creatures to use at their disposal, the user can then piece together their own custom transformations that combine certain elements from each creature used to create it. One drawback however is that the more creatures a user puts into one transformation the less influence an individual creature has on the overall transformation. Category:Mage